


You Both Are Idiots

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Rimming, alpha!Geoff, alpha!Ryan, and a plotting Geoff, omega!Gavin, right now just some oblivious flirting, will have smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ryan are fighting, Gavin is oblivious, and Geoff just likes to stir up shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really like all the recent A/B/O stuff recently. I really hope the trend continues. Here's my contribution.

Ryan and Jack were fighting and it was _horrible._ It filled the office with stinky Alpha pheromones and Gavin doesn’t think he can take one more day of it.

Especially with their fight being so… _sexual._

The two growled and snapped, their voices going lower than normal, and the way their eyes traced each other…fuck, Gavin could feel himself start to slick at the memory of it. And he was bloody tired of it. It seemed he couldn’t go one day without his instincts rising. And by instincts he means the spread his legs and present kind (which was totally just because they were Alphas and definitely _not_ because he had a crush on them. No matter how many times Michael said it didn’t bother him when Gavin went complaining to him. The bastard was either lying or it was because he was already bonded).

The point was, Gavin was losing his mind and running out of pants to change into when he accidently slicked at work.

He only wished he knew what had caused this whole thing, then maybe he could get them to stop. Everyone at work knew the two were bonded, despite them both being Alphas, and had been going strong for two years. The two have fought before, but it was usually solved fairly early and it wasn’t uncommon for their coworkers to find them making out like teenagers in their car by the end of the day.

This particular fight had been going on for two weeks. Gavin was glad that they weren’t truly going Alpha on each other (though that thought is…kind of hot) but still! The two just needed to shag and get it over with.

Gavin huffed and sunk lower in his chair, waiting for Geoff to start up the bloody game so he had something else to think about beside the two Alphas currently glaring at each other. He supposed the only good thing to come out of this was since the two refused to spend time together they sought company in others. More often than not, it seemed they choose to seek company with Gavin (the Omega refused to think on why that made a pleased hum start low in his belly.) In fact it was like the two were competing to become Gavin’s best friend. Every day at least one of them would ask him to lunch, sometimes both asking at the same time and though Gavin tried to keep it balance, he still noticed the way the victor would stick their tongue at the other. Then throughout the day, they would constantly ask if Gavin needed drinks or snacks. Ryan would sometimes offer a massage when he noticed Gavin rubbing sore muscles. Jack would offer cuddles and friendly scenting when the Omega had a bad day.

Gavin enjoyed the attention, he really did, but he couldn’t help a small part that wanted them to stop being so nice to him. Gavin knew he had no chance with them, not with a mated pair, and was content just being their friend. All this felt a lot like courting and he knew if it continued he would be crushed when they stopped fighting and thus stopped paying attention to him. Gavin wasn’t so sure he could handle that.

“Hey, Gav, I need help.”

Gavin snapped out his sudden sadness by the sound of Geoff’s voice. Sitting up, he spun his chair to face Geoff. “Yeah?”

“Which world was our challenge in?”

Gavin groaned. “ _Geoff._ How could you forget which world we set it in? You’re the one who came up with it.”

“I was drunk asshole. Just come over here and help me find it.”

Gavin moaned as loud and as annoyingly as he could. “Fiiiiiinnnnneee.” Gavin got up and walked over to Geoff’s desk. He bent down and squinted at Geoff’s computer. “Christ, why is your screen so small?”

“I like it that way.” Geoff huffed, but Gavin caught him glancing off to the side.

“It’s so bloody small.” Gavin complained.

“Then get closer.”

Gavin looked at Geoff. There was something in the Alpha’s voice, something a bit mischievous. Truth be told, Gavin was always a bit afraid of that voice. It had led to a lot of stupid and embarrassing things on his part. “What are you up to Geoff?”

“Me? Up to something? Why, Gavin you hurt me.” Geoff smiled up at Gavin, even going so far as to bat his eyelashes. “But seriously, just find the game.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and lent in closer, squinting. “Just enlarge your screen.”

“Nah.”

“Geoff, exactly how many drinks did you have today?”

“Are you calling me a drunk?”

“When have you ever denied being a drunk?”

“Fair.”

Throughout the whole exchange, Gavin kept having to lean closer and closer to Geoff’s screen. It was really frustrating and annoying and made things ten times harder than they needed to be if Geoff wasn’t stuck being a drunk asshole. Gavin shifted his weight and froze as he caught the end of a low moan. Causally looking over his shoulder, the Omega caught Ryan and Jack staring. At his ass.

Gavin quickly spun his head around, already feeling his face flush. Fuck, the Alphas must be really desperate if they’re starting to take notice of other people.

Geoff smirked.

_~Line~_

Gavin was in the kitchen, getting a drink when Geoff struck again.

“Hey, buddy. Got you something.”

Gavin turned around and came face to face with a blow pop. Leaning back so he could properly see it, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the treat, Gavin took it. “Thanks. What’s the occasion?”

Geoff shrugged, but Gavin noticed that the nonchalance seemed forced. “Nothing really. Bought too many and Griffon didn’t want it, so congratulations. It’s yours.”

“Oh Geoff, it’s always nice to know I’m second place in your heart.”

“Oh Gavin, you’re never second place. More like last place.”

Gavin snorted, Geoff laughed, and they made their way back to their room. They had already filmed everything they needed to for the day, so the rest would be spent editing. Michael had gone off somewhere with the RWBY crew and Ray still hadn’t returned from lunch, but Ryan and Jack were there. Gavin gave a slight sniff and relaxed. No gushing of pheromones. Maybe he could get through the rest of the day without changing pants.

Once he had settled down (putting his headphones on, drink to the side, everything on screen he needed, and blow pop unwrapped) Gavin felt his mind slipping into work mode.  The sucker was actually quite good and gave him something to lick and nibble on when he came to frustrating part in his editing. He’d have to remember to buy a package for work.

“Gavin? Gavin. Hey, dickhead.”

Gavin was brought out by a plushy hitting him in the head. Taking the headphones off, he turned around to give Geoff an annoyed look and removed the sucker, grimacing a little at the string of salvia connecting them. “What?”

“You need to help defend me here.”  Geoff pleaded. “I told Jack here about the time we saw a jackalope in Australia and he won’t believe me. And then Mr. Smarty Pants over here tried rushing in to his boyfriend’s defense with facts and shit.”

Gavin idly licked his sucker. “I don’t know Geoff. If I remember correctly, we were both drunk. And it was dark.”

Geoff threw his hands in the air. “I can’t believe your turning on me.”

“Oh come off it Geoff.”

“Don’t you use your British slang on me.”

Gavin giggled and stuck his tongue out. His eyes glanced at the other two. They were staring at Gavin. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Gavin reached up to wipe at his face. “What? Do I have something on me?”

Jack blinked and Ryan cleared his throat. “Uh, no. No. Nothing, just, uh, wondering. Where you got that. Your sucker, I mean.”

Gavin cocked his head to the side. He couldn’t remember a time he’d seen Ryan so flushed or heard him trip over his words. “Geoff got it for me. Why?”

Something shifted in their eyes and both turned to stare accusingly at Geoff, who only smiled. “Oh really?” Jack asked.

“I-Is that a bad thing?” Gavin asked, confused at the dirty looks the two were giving Geoff.

They snapped back to Gavin, faces burning as they stumbled out an excuse. Gavin was just as confused as before.

Geoff just smirked.

_~Line~_

Geoff was expecting them to corner him sooner or later.

They do it when Ray gets back and Gavin is distracted by the Beta and Geoff sneaks out to find some booze. He can smell them coming down the hall and grins.

“What’s up?” He doesn’t have to turn around to know that Ryan has taken one step closer to him than Jack and that Jack is watching Ryan more than he is Geoff.

“You’re meddling.” Ryan wasn’t angry, Geoff could smell that. Just frustrated.

“I wouldn’t call it meddling. I’d call it helping.”

“How exactly are you helping?”

“I told you guys the first day I caught you at this stupid thing. Gavin is oblivious to any kind of flirting. You got to be direct with the kid.”

“Mr. Tradition doesn’t want us to court? Do we just go up to ask for a threesome now or later?”

Geoff huffed. “No, but at least _tell_ him you’re courting him. I guarantee that all you’re doing now is confusing him.” A glint appeared in Geoff’s eyes. “And until you can get the balls to tell him this, I’ll keep going. I have a lot more things I can do.”

Ryan opened his mouth to argue but Gavin choose that moment to walk in. The Brit came to a stop and looked around at everyone there; at how close Ryan was to Geoff, the way everyone’s shoulders were tense, and the smell of aggression clouding around the three Alphas. “Uh, what’s going on here?”

Geoff looked Ryan right in the eye and smiled. Ryan shared a worried look with Jack as Geoff went and threw an arm around Gavin’s shoulder. “Nothing, buddy. I was just thinking…you know how you said you’d do _anything_ if it was filmed.”

Gavin worried his lip between his teeth. Geoff was definitely up to something, had been all day, and it seemed to involve Ryan and Jack but what he was planning, the Omega had no idea. “Yeah?”

“Would you wear lacy underwear all day at the office if we filmed it?”

Gavin sputtered and the other two Alphas blushed bright red. “G-Geoff! What the hell?”

“What?” Geoff asked, tone innocent. “It’s not like it would be the first time you wore woman’s underwear. Remember when-“

Gavin squawked and slapped a hand over Geoff’s mouth, face flushed. He glared at the man, who only blinked back at him, but the Omega could feel the way his mouth curved up. “Shut up.” Gavin hissed. But he could feel the Alpha’s smirk curving in his hand.

_~Line~_

Gavin knew it couldn’t last forever. Sooner or later the two would go back to being lovey dovey with each other and wouldn’t need to put that affection on Gavin. He knew it was going to happened, try not to let it get to him.

But it still hurt.

The rest of the day, Ryan and Jack could be found whispering to each other and kissing. No more snacks, or drinks, or cuddles, or messages. Gavin was glad that they made up, he really was. At least no more slicking at work.

Gavin sighed as he finally shut his computer down for the night. Geoff was still editing so the Lad had some time to relax. Except relaxing turned into thinking. And thinking turned into musing over Ryan and Jack and how they had seemingly made up sometime that day. Now Gavin’s heart hurt and he just wanted to go home and drown his sorrows in booze.

“Hey Gavin? Can we talk to you?”

Looks like life wanted him to suffer a little more.

Gavin looked up form where he was slouched in his chair at the Alphas, who were standing in the doorway. Gavin frowned at how uncharacstically nervous they looked and waved them in. “Yeah?”

Jack sighed. “We just wanted to say we’re sorry for being a bit confusing lately.” At Gavin’s confused look, the Gent continued. “We, uh, we thought we were being smooth, but it’s come to our attention that we’re just being stupid.”

“What are saying Jack?” Gavin’s heart was hammering and he was sure the Alphas could see it.

“We’ve been trying to court for the past couple of weeks.” Ryan cut in.

“W-What?” Gavin sputtered, wide eye. The two Gents nodded.

“I thought we were being obvious but I guess not.” Jack said, a bit sheepishly.

“Of course not.” Gavin said, a bit flustered and disbelieving that this was happening. “I thought you two were fighting and decided to spend all your time with me instead.” Gavin paused as a thought hit him. “Wait, why were you two fighting?”

Both Alphas had the sense to look embarrassed. “We, uh, kind of got caught up in competing for your affection.”

Gavin blushed, the Omega part of him pleased at the thought of two Alphas fighting each other for him. “I-I don’t know what to say. Besides that you two are idiots. You should have just told me.”

“We didn’t know if you would even want to be our mate.” Ryan said. The Alpha paused before speaking again, almost hesitantly. “D-Do you want to? Be our mate, I mean.”

“Yes.” Gavin blurted out. The Omega blushed again at the Alphas smirked, but he continued anyways, happiness bubbling in his chest. “Yes, I absolutely want to be your mate.”

Jack and Ryan smiled at each other before the two strode forward. Jack was the first to reach Gavin, bending down to plant his lips on the Omega’s while cupping his face. Ryan placed himself behind Gavin, resting his hands on the Lad’s hips while he watched the two kiss. Jack made a satisfied sound before letting Gavin go, pleased at the dazed look in his eyes.

Ryan gently grabbed Gavin’s chin, turning the Omega towards him and replacing Jack’s lips with his. Their kiss started out sweet before Ryan licked at his lips. Gavin gasped and Ryan took advantage, diving his tongue into the moist cavern. Gavin moaned and melted into Ryan’s embrace. Jack purred before bending down to lick at the Omega’s neck before starting to suck hickeys into the soft skin.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here.”

The three broke apart to find Geoff leaning against the door frame. Smugness poured off the Alpha in waves.

“Thank fucking God you two finally got your act together. But we do have rules against sex in the office.”

“Geoff!” Gavin yelped. The Omega could feel the rumbling laughs of the two Alphas above him.

Geoff just smirked.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's heat begins and Jack is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I'm so sorry this took so long. I hope it's ok.

They had been dating for four months when Gavin decided that he was ready to go through a heat with them.

Ever since he joined Rooster Teeth he had been on suppressants, not wanting to go into heat around an office full of Alphas. And since Ryan and Jack were his first serious boyfriends since he came to America he had no real reason to come off them. Now, though…

Now, Gavin was curled up in their bed, stomach cramping, hole slicking, and dick hard. Heats were always worse when coming off suppressants so to be safe and not caught off guard Gavin had taken the week off. The downside to working at a widely successful company with your boyfriends, though, was that they couldn’t afford to have all three of them out for work. So Jack and Ryan divided up the days and it just so happen to be Jack’s. The Alpha had woken up early to make them breakfast and while Gavin appreciated the gesture all he wished for was for Jack to come back take away the pain.

“J-Jack.” Gavin called weekly, shuddering as more slick gushed out. Shakily, he moved his hand down, feeling his boxers. He grimaced at the wetness, feeling slightly bad that he was ruining the sheets. He got over it as more pain hit his stomach and his dick pulsed.

“Jack.” God, he needed Jack and his fat knot. It was all he could think about.  Just the memory of how the Alpha would slowly rock into him, opening him up so wide had the Omega panting. Jack knew how to use his knot to tease, to make the Omega’s rim flutter and beg.

Yeah, Jack really needed to get in here.

As if he’d heard Gavin’s thoughts, there was a knock on the door and Jack’s soft voice called out. “Gavin, you ok?”

“Jack. Jack, please.” Gavin panted out, rutting forward into the mattress so he could get some friction. The door opened and Gavin smiled a bit at the gasp Jack let out. Turning onto his back Gavin let his legs fall open, trying his best to look inviting to the Alpha.

Jack had been cooking eggs when the faint smell of juicy apples reached his nose. _Gavin._ Feeling his mouth dry Jack followed the scent to their bedroom, almost tripping over himself once he heard the whimpering.

Once he opened the door, he was almost blown away by the how _strong_ the smell was. Like he was in a damn orchard. It was mouthwatering.  Plus, the sight of Gavin spreading his legs for him, eyes dark with lust and boxers tented had him hard in seconds.

“Oh, Gavin.” Jack breathed out, eyes roaming the Omega’s spread out form. “Look at you. Bet you’re so wet for me.” Jack stalked forward, eyes never leaving Gavin’s.  “Bet I could just slip right in. You’d take all of me so easily, wouldn’t you?”

Gavin shuddered. Man, if he weren’t so hard already, Jack’s dirty talk would have done it for him. It had surprised him, the first time they had sex, at how _Alpha_ Jack could be. Having that deep voice commanding him to bend over and show off his pretty hole while Ryan stood to the side, heated eyes on him, was probably the hottest thing Gavin had experienced. 

Gavin wanted that. He needed that. Now. “Jack. Jack.” Gavin chanted, thrusting his hips up. “Please. Need you.”

Jack chuckled, crawling over Gavin. “Shh, Omega. You’ll have me soon enough.” Jack enjoyed the way Gavin shuddered underneath him. “But first, how about you get on your stomach and present properly for me so I can lick up your sweet slick.” Gavin whimpered, nodding quickly. It took him no time at all to comply with Jack’s orders, turning over and raising his ass up.

Jack practically purred as he gently caressed Gavin’s covered rump. “Good boy. You’re so good for me and Ryan.” The Gent slowly pulled Gavin’s boxers down, licking his lips. “Wish he was here. Then he could put your pretty mouth to good use.”

Gavin whimpered, licking his lips like he could already taste Ryan’s dick. They had been practicing, trying to work around his gag reflex and Gavin hoped to one day take one of their knots in his mouth. Gavin could imagine the feeling of it forcing his mouth open and thick and hard in his throat.

Jack smirked down at him, grinding his clothed cock against Gavin’s ass. “You want that? You want to be filled from both ends? You want a belly of our seed?” Jack was starting to lose himself, humping harder and teeth itching to sink into the Omega’s throat. “Huh, Omega. Tell me what you want.”

Gavin panted, whining. “You. I want you Jack. I want your knot.”

Jack growled, leaning back and ripping down Gavin’s boxers. His eyes narrowed as he watched Gavin’s hole clench at the sudden cold air. Wanting it to do that again, Jack leaned down and blew against it. Gavin squealed in shock, hips jerking forward.

“Stay still, Omega. Or you’ll get nothing from me.” Jack threatened. Leaning back down, he blew again, smiling as Gavin’s muscles twitched but he followed Jack’s orders. Jack did this a few more times before he finally took a swipe with his tongue, groaning at the taste. Like biting into a fat, juicy apple. Jack dove in, licking up all the slick that had leaked out before flicking the tip inside. Gavin was constantly squirming now, nonstop noise leaving his mouth.

Jack took his time drinking Gavin’s slick, getting drunk on the phenomes found in the natural lubricant. The Alpha’s hips couldn’t stop moving, humping the air, cock heavy and trapped in his boxers. When the Omega was close to bursting and sobbing into the mattress, Jack finally decided to salsify both of their needs.

Jack only pulled his underwear down far enough for his cock to be free while one hand fingered Gavin, stretching him out a bit. Then the Alpha was crawling over Gavin’s shaking body, lips pulling back into a snarl as he sunk his fangs into Gavin’s neck the same time he stared sinking his dick into Gavin’s body.  

Gavin went wide-eyed, moan cutting off into a submissive whimper. The cock inside of him was stretching him wide, slowly pushing in in one long thrust. When Jack had pushed all the way in, Gavin could feel the start of Jack’s knot swelling against his rim. Gavin huffed, pushing his hips back, wanting Jack’s knot.

“I thought I told you to stay still, Omega.” Jack’s growled words vibrating against Gavin’s skin. “Should I pull out now and fuck you instead with a vibrator, one without a knot?” Jack moved as if he was going to do just that.

“N-no, Jack. Please, you can’t, please Jack. I-I need it, please.” Gavin was quick to beg.

Jack hummed before smirking. He leaned back over the whimpering Omega, stomach flush to Gavin’s back. “Or maybe-“He whispered into Gavin’s ear. “Maybe I should just hold you down and make you take it.”

Jack’s hand gripped Gavin’s hair and forced his head down into the mattress. Pulling back, his other hand grabbed the Omega’s waist and pulled Gavin into his thrust. Jack set a brutal pace, slamming into the body beneath him, smirking down as Gavin let out pure Omega sounds.

“Mmmm, Gavin you sound so good, Gavin. I can’t wait to hear what you sound like on my knot.”

“Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack.” Gavin chanted. His body was slowly opening up, Jack’s knot sinking in a bit more with each thrust. “Jack, please. Breed me. I want to be breed.”

The sound Jack made was pure Alpha. “I’m going to breed you Gavin. I’m going to make you so full.”

Both of them shouted as Jack’s knot finally popped in. Gavin shot his seed all over the bed, crying at how good it felt. Jack continued to ground his knot into Gavin before finally cumming inside the Omega.  

Gavin laid flat on the bed as Jack panted above him. Glancing to the side, the Alpha caught sight of Gavin’s phone sitting there, charging. Smirking as an evil idea popped into his head, he maneuvered the two of them so he could grab the phone. Gavin gave a small whine as Jack pulled back, the knot pulling against his rim as Jack snapped a picture of where the two of them were joined. He sent the picture to Ryan, teasing his other mate at what he was missing.

Once done with that, the two laid on their sides, Jack cuddling Gavin close to him, the two still knotted together and the Alpha filling his Omega with his seed.

“I hope you’re prepared Gavin, because I don’t think we’ll be able to leave you alone for the rest of your heat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has been sending pictures to Ryan all day. Ryan goes home and punishes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's been a long time. But here it is, finally, the final chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this and enjoyed the story.

Ryan raced home, growling the entire way. The only thing stopping him from running red lights was that he could use that time to glance at the pictures on his phone.

Jack had been sending him pictures all day, all involving Gavin and the Alpha in various positions. Gavin’s rim swallowing Jack’s knot. Gavin with his mouth around Jack’s dick, Jack’s knot bumping up against the seal of Gavin’s lips. Pictures of Gavin on his back, cum covering his furry stomach and pictures of Gavin’s ass spread, slick running down his thighs mixed with cum dripping from his asshole. The last picture Jack sent him was of the Omega sleeping, covered in hickeys and finger shaped bruises, and Jack’s smug face.

Ryan wanted to ruin both of them.

Which is why, after screeching into the driveway and banging the door open and seeing Jack coming down the stairs just in his boxers to greet Ryan, he pinned the Alpha to the wall, mouth covering the other’s before Jack could get anything out. One of Ryan’s hands reached down to grab at Jack’s covered dick, smirking at the gasp Jack let out.

“Tease.” Ryan accused once they were forced to break the kiss for air.

“You love it.” Jack replied before grabbing the back of Ryan’s head and drawling him back in for another rough kiss. Ryan hummed in agreement.

The two ground against each other, moaning into each other’s mouths. Alpha pheromones filled the room, causing the two to fall deeper into a rut. By the time they pulled away again, Ryan had Jack’s boxers pulled below his knees and a finger pressing at his entrance. Jack groaned, one hand reaching down to grab his dick, head thrown back to allow Ryan to nip at his neck.

“I’m going to fuck you.” Ryan whispered into Jack’s skin. “I’m going to fuck you in front of our Omega, show our baby boy what I’m going to do to him later.” Jack whimpered as Ryan sucked a hickey near the sensitive area around the bonding spot. “I’m going to fucking knot you and you’ll help me wreck Gavin with your ass leaking cum.”

“Yes please.” Jack wanted it like he wanted Ryan to push a finger in him.

Ryan smirked and pulled away, ignoring Jack’s pout, and grabbed the other’s hand pulling him upstairs towards the bedroom. Gavin was rubbing the sleep from his eyes when the two barged in, Ryan immediately pushing Jack down and kissing him again. The Omega yelped as the bed bounced, eyes wide as he took in the scene before him.

Ryan grabbed Jack’s hands and pinned them above his head, growling in warning each time Jack tried to move. Jack’s boxers had disappeared somewhere in their haste to reach the bed and Jack had managed to pull Ryan’s shirt and belt off, zipping down Ryan’s too loose pants. Ryan had a loose grip on Jack’s cock, letting the other thrust up into his hand. Jack was whining into Ryan’s mouth and Ryan ate it up.

Gavin groaned, his dick twitching. Already, he could feel the effects of his heat flaring up, even after the hard fucking Jack gave him earlier. Drops of slick dripped from his rim, getting him ready for what he knew would come later, and already he was panting from just watching the two of them make out.

Ryan caught his eye, breaking away from Jack’s lips long enough to ask Gavin to get the lube. Gavin nodded, eyes not leaving them as he reached into the drawer by their bed and grabbing the special lube there. Since Gavin didn’t need lube thanks to him being an Omega, the fairly large sized bottle was meant for Alpha on Alpha play. Two years of being together and Ryan and Jack had everything almost down to a science, from the kind of lube they liked and worked the best to just how to go about slicking each other up.

While Ryan was a guy who liked an immediate two finger stretch, Jack had to be worked up, one finger at a time, like what Ryan was doing now.  Ryan had a perfect pace, finger gliding in and out of Jack’s hole making sure that Jack was moaning before adding another finger. A couple of minutes and two fingers became three, then four, Ryan stretching Jack out.

Jack was near in tears by the time Ryan removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Ryan let up on Jack’s wrists and allowed the other to grab at his back, nails digging in. Gavin watched, muffling his moans with one hand as the other reached down to play with his own hole. Two fingers sunk into his wet entrance the same time Ryan started pushing into Jack. The Omega had a nice view of Jack’s rim swallowing Ryan’s dick, inch by inch.

Jack whined and moaned, hips twisting as the pain of being stretched faded away to the pleasure of Ryan fucking into him. Once Ryan was into the hilt, he stopped to give the both of them a minute. It’s been a few weeks since he’s gotten to fuck Jack and he’s almost forgotten how great it was. The heat, the tightness, the whimpers Jack released mixing with Gavin’s. The scent of both of his mates combining together was sending him into his own head and soon all his Alpha wanted to do was rut and knot.

Ryan was still of sound mind to start off slow, letting the both of them enjoy the feeling of his cock pulling out, Jack’s body desperately trying to keep him in. Ryan stopped with the tip of his cock just inside before pushing back in. The Alpha did this a few more times, both of them panting, before Ryan couldn’t stand it and slammed back in.

Both Jack and Gavin moaned, Jack’s nails racking down his back, and that was it. Ryan thrusted in harder, faster, skin slapping on skin. There was a wet slapping sound and Ryan couldn’t tell if it was him fucking into Jack or Gavin fucking into himself. He could see the Omega out of the corner of his eye, one hand pinching at his nipple as three fingers now thrusted hard into his sloppy hole. The sight made Ryan growl and thrust harder.

Only a few minutes and already, Ryan could feel his knot starting to swell, the edge starting to pop into Jack’s rim.

“I-I want it.” Jack moaned, hand going down to play with his own swelling knot. “Please, Alpha, please.”

It was the sound of Jack calling him Alpha that did Ryan in. Grabbing Jack’s legs, he threw them over his shoulder, bending down so he could get a better angel, his hips snapping hard. Jack let out a squeak, eyes widening, as Ryan fucked roughly into him, into his prostate.

Both of them were growling as Ryan worked his knot into Jack, each thrust getting a little more in. When Ryan’s knot finally popped in, Ryan bent down and bit Jack’s neck. Jack screamed as he came, hand tight around his own knot as he came on his stomach. Ryan rutted into Jack, his seed spilling into the other in thick stripes.

When Ryan’s hips stilled, he looked up at Gavin, locking eyes with the other, who still had three fingers inside himself. Smirking, he licked his lips and ground against Jack, getting the other to moan as another round of cum released inside the other. “Enjoy the show, Omega?”

Gavin nodded, eyes glued to where Ryan was knotting.

Chuckling, Ryan bent down to lick at the spot where he bit Jack, licking up the small amount of blood there. “Good. Because you’re next.”

~

Come talk to me at my tumblr-[GanglyLimbs](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Criticisms Welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is just going to be some self indulgent smut. Which is why I originally wrote this, but then my brain was like nah.


End file.
